Animal Crossing: Fresh Air
Animal Crossing: Fresh Air '(動物の交差点：ホットスポット Dōbutsu no kōsaten: Hotto supotto in Japan), is an upcoming life simulation game for the Nintendo Switch set for release in 2018 and is being developed by Amuza. Like usual Animal Crossing games, the player experiences life in a town with animal residents. There were many new features introduced into the game, including the ocean, the gem collectable, and villager traits. It is the fifth installment in the Animal Crossing series. Opening ''Fresh Air ''begins like most other Animal Crossing games, in which the player is asked a couple of questions to determine their character and town. The player wakes up from a nap on Kapp'ns Tugboat, and see Kapp'n commanding the ship. The player has spilt chocolate all over their face, and Kapp'n will hand you a mirror to clean the chocolate. This will open a menu where gender and facial features can be chosen after the chocolate has been cleaned off. After this, Kapp'n will then realise he has been rude and ask for your name. Following this, Kapp'n will pull out a map for the town they are approaching, telling you that the tugboat is headed here. The player can accept the town map or reject it, and Kapp'n will turn the boat around until a town map is chosen. Kapp'n will accidentally shipwreck when arriving in town, and his tugboat will be destroyed. After this, the player is free to wander around town. Town Features Ocean One of ''Fresh Air's ''biggest new mechanics was the ability to sail across the ocean. It can be accessed by rebuilding Kapp'ns Tugboat and visiting The Island ten times. After the tenth trip, Kapp'n will ask if the player wants to captain the ship to the Island. Once the player successfully completes this trip, Kapp'n will let the player sail to any part of the sea. Whilst setting sail, the player takes control of the boat and can determine the path it takes across the sea. Once the player finds a spot and wants to remain still, they can step away from the engine to walk around the tugboat and fish off the boat. The player can buy a telescope from the Nooklings, which they can use to spy things out in the distance. Kapp'n will also make some passing comments about the ocean, and hum little tunes to himself throughout the voyage. The Tugboat will only have a limited amount of fuel, and once the fuel meter runs too low, Kapp'n will retake control of the ship and take you back to the village. A fuel refill can be bought from the Nooklings. There are a number of things that can be seen whilst out sailing. The most common is finding other villagers fishing inside small rowboats. Bringing Kapp'ns Tugboat close to the rowboat will allow the player to board the rowboat and interact with the villager. As well as this, waves and rock formations can be found on the sea. Hitting a rock formation will anger Kapp'n and he will immediately take control of the tugboat and take it back to shore. The player can also find sea creatures jumping out of the water, which indicates that the area is great for fishing. Sea creatures that jump out of the water can also be caught with the net. Sometimes, sea creatures like dolphins or whales will swim alongside and jump around the boat. In extremely rare cases, a golden whale will appear in the distance. If the player hits the whale with their slingshot, the whale will come and talk to the player, and give them a large sum of bells. Lastly, the main function of travelling across the ocean is to discover islands. Gyroids now inhabit each island in the game, and each gyroid family has its own island to represent themselves. The first time the player visits a Gyroid Island, the island will be completed, meaning the entire gyroid family will be present and the island's facility is built. After leaving the island, a large storm will occur that sends the player and Kapp'n hurtling back to the village. The next time the player arrives at the gyroid island, it will be completely destroyed and only one gyroid will remain on the island. Talking to the gyroid will reveal that the storm ruined the island facility and all the gyroids were swept away by the sea. The player is then tasked with rebuilding each Gyroid Island, which can be done by finding all the missing gyroids of the family. Gyroids can be found floating on the ocean water, through fishing on the sea, or buried in the player's town. Collected gyroids can be stored in the Tugboat. Once all gyroid families have been reunited, the player will be able to discover Tortimer Island. On Tortimer Island, the player can finally meet Tortimer, who says he has been stranded on the island for a very long time. There is a large cavern which unlocks the Island Saviour's Outfit. This is a special outfit that honors your work in saving the gyroids. There are also two caves that can be walked through to unlock new modes. One mode is the Population: Growing! Mode, which alters everything in the game to appear as if it was in ''Animal Crossing: Population: Growing! ''The other mode is Ye Olde mode, which adds a sepia tone and causes the town and islands to appear is if it was from generations ago. Animals will also talk in Ye Olde Animalese. There are 39 islands to discover in the ocean. Each island represents a gyroid family, and has a special shape, an area for each member of the gyroid family, and its own facility. There is one extra island, Tortimer Island, where Tortimer resides. Collectables There are 84 collectible bugs and 84 fish, raising from the 72 in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. The game also introduced ten new fossils. The process of collecting bugs, fish, and fossils was overhauled in ''Fresh Air ''to be more interactive and intuitive, as this process has remained very similar since its beginning. Each collectable type was given its own store, where items can be purchased to affect the process. Inside these stores, villagers will talk about their experience of collecting, judge your own collections, and create a rivalry between who has the better collection. Fishing Fishers Chippings is a store run by Chip that enhances the fishing experience. Giving fish to Chip will reward the player with Fish Points that can be used towards purchasing new Bobbers for the fishing rod. The store sells bait that can attract certain types of fish, raising the chances of catching that specific kind of fish. Bait comes in Sweet, Sour, and Salty. If bait is added to a line, the player will also be able to catch fish in any water, rather than just where fish silhouettes can be seen. A Fishing Tourney can be started at any time, and lasts up to an hour. A Tourney can task the player and their villagers to either catch the biggest fish, catch the most fish, or catch the most of a single kind of fish. At the beginning of a tourney, all the villagers participating are called to Fishers Dippings, and will run out the store as the timer starts. At the end of the tourney, Chip will rate each villagers collection, and award points based on the best collection. Winning a tourney awards the player with Fish Points. Chip will offer a scuba suit for the player to buy, and they can go scuba diving. Unlike ''New Leaf's ''diving suit, the scuba suit allows the player to swim underwater, along the ocean floor. On the ocean floor are many different fish to catch and coral reefs to swim through. To catch a fish, the player has to swim within range, then lunge and catch the fish. If the fish is caught, the player then has to quickly swim back to the surface. Chip also runs daily and weekly challenges that will reward the player with more Fish Points upon completion. Inside Fishers Chippings, the "Fish of the Day" is displayed, which is the best fish caught that day. At the end of the day, the player can eat their fish at the Shell Shack to increase their luck. The store is closed on the day of the Monthly Fish Tourney. Bug Catching Snatch! is a store run by Nat that expands on the bug catching experience. Bringing bugs for Nat to eat will grant the player Bug Points that can be used to purchase new net designs. Bug Points can also be used to increase the size of the net, making it possible to catch larger bugs. The store sells single-use traps that can be placed in trees to catch bugs. Once a bug is caught, it remains there until collected by the player. However, using traps may lower the bugs score when given to Nat, as the bug may be injured or not fresh. Sometimes villagers will accidentally get caught in the traps. Bug Spray can be bought and sprayed to attract bugs to a certain area or tree for a period of time. Bug Spray comes in Honey, Berry, and Fruity. A Bug Off can be started at any time, and last up to an hour. A Bug Off can task the player and villlagers to either get the biggest bug, get the most bugs, or get the most of a single kind of bug. At the beginning of a Bug Off, all the villagers participating are called to Snatch!, and will run out the store as the timer starts. At the end of the Bug Off, Nat will rate each villagers collection, and award points based on the best collection. Winning a Bug Off awards the player with Bug Points. Nat will also run daily and weekly challenges that will reward the player with Bug Points upon completion. Inside Snatch! Nat will display the "Bug of the Day", which is the best bug caught that day. Once he eats it at the end of the day, he will give the player a random piece of furniture. The store is closed on the day of the Monthly Bug Off. Digging Russ's Fusses is a store run by Russ that focuses on the fossil digging experience. Blathers, in is old age, has now forgotten how to analyse fossils, and fossils must now be examined by Blathers' younger brother, Russ. However, Russ is still a newbie, and so the player has to help analyse the fossil. The fossil is closely examined by the player, and Russ will ask specific questions about the fossil to help determine what it is. After correctly answering three questions about the fossil, Russ will be able to confirm what fossil it is. If the player gets the same fossil for the second time, Russ will be able to analyse it himself without the help of the player. As well as this, Russ will ask if he can buy the second fossil off the player to add to his collection. Once Russ buys 15 fossils off the player, the option to play Fossil Finders will be available when talking to Russ. In Fossil Finders, every villager playing will be called to Russ's Fusses. Russ will hide all the fossils throughout town, and ask all the villagers to find a specific fossil. The first to find the fossil and bring it to Russ will win MEOW Coupons. Inside the store, Russ will sell a metal detector, which can be used to find hidden items under the ground. Hidden items can be anything within the game, including furniture, fossils, pitfalls, clothes, shoes etc. The store also sells daily Town Charts, which highlights areas of town where secret fossils and items are more likely to be found that day. Mining A mine has been added to the town and will appear on one of the hills on the town's edge. From the Mine, players can collect a new type of collectable known as Gems. The entrance to the mine features a bonfire and mine shaft. Around the bonfire will be the new special character Clink, who knows everything about mining such as good digging days, as well as funny stories he made over the years. Other random villagers may appear around the bonfire, having a break from mining bells. The mine shaft will take players down into the mines. A Pickaxe is required to travel down into the mines. There are five stages to the mine, which are progressively unlocked the more the player uses the mines. The five stages of the mine are the Mine, Light Ruins, Deep Water Caves, Rock Labyrinth and the Fabled Shrine. Hot Spots Hot Spots is the name given to sub-sections of town where numerous facilities appear, similar to Main Street from ''New Leaf. ''The Plaza, The Dock and Downtown are the three Hot Spots that appear in a player's town. Each Hot Spot serves different functions based on the facilities that occupy them. Unlike Main Street, each village will have their own configuration of Hot Spots and their facilities in their town. The Plaza The Plaza is located within the town's mainland. The Plaza is most similar to Main Street, and centres around town and villager customisation. Many of The Plaza's facilities are the shops which have been in Animal Crossing since its creation. The Plaza includes the following. *'Nook's Homes 'is a house decorating store run by Tom Nook. Here, the player can purchase exterior elements to customise the look of their house. The player can also pay off their mortgage, and use Tom Nook's services to move homes within the village. *'Nookling Junction 'is the town's central convenience store. Inside, they sell numerous furniture items, tools, albums and fortune cookies. It can be upgraded to T&T Mart, Super T&T, T.I.Y and finally T&T Emporium. *'Gonetime '''is the grocery store which sells food to supress the players hunger as well as stoves and fridges for food. Basic essentials such as stationery and wrapping paper can also be bought. *The '''Able Sisters is a fashion shop for all your clothing and accessory needs. The Able Sisters run the clothing department along with Labelle who works in the accessory department. *The footwear store, Kicks, is owned and run by Kicks. It sells shoes, socks, and roller blades that can be worn for quicker travel. *The Post Office is where the player can mail letters, buy stationary and stickers for their letters and patterns, and store money in a bank account. *'Shampoodle' is a salon run by Harriet. The player can get their hair and eye colour changed here. The new character, Prudence, runs the cosmetic area where the player can change the look of their face or have their Mii's face imported onto their villager. *The recycling store, Re-Tail, buys items and showcases recycled items. Cyrus will be able to customise items the player has in their pockets. Cyrus can also craft any item the player has previously owned, which can be performed through his catalog. *The Police Station '''holds the town's lost and found service. Talking to Booker will allow the player to see the town Calender, and he can also give the player more information on any current town events. The player serves as Copper's assistant when they take on the job of a Police Officer. *The '''Hospital will tend to sick Villagers and sell medicine. Medicine can be used to heal the player or a villager before they become bedridden. If the player or a Villager goes too long without eating food, they will pass out and awaken in the Hospital. *The Fire Station 'is where Fire Fighters are stationed before they are called to work. If a town disaster occurs, such as a fire or flood, they are first on the scene to help out. A player can become a Fire Fighter and help prevent disasters through a minigame. *'Leaflet University is a school where the player can gather knowledge on all elements of the game. The player can read up on general functions of the game, or learn what times a specific fish may be catchable. *'Full Bloom', the Gardening Store, is where all elements of gardening can be purchased. This includes flowers, trees, saplings and fertiliser. Additionally, outdoor furniture and town decorations can be bought from here. A new landscaping mode can be accessed from Lief, which allows players to view the entire town and instantly add, move, and remove landscaping elements. *The Museum '''holds the players fossil, fish, bugs, paintings and gems in their own exhibitions. Personal exhibitions can also be displayed. Blathers will request a themed exhibition every month. Entry to this exhibition is 100 Bells, and the player will recieve all the profits from the exhibiton at the end of the month. **Celeste runs the '''Obeservatory where constellations can be created, viewed or deleted and Celeste will also tell the player the forecast for the week, highlighting any interesting space events such as meteor showers. Celeste will also examine fallen Shooting Stars, in which a rare item is inside. *'Snatch! '''is the town's premier store for everything to do with bugs. It is run by Nat, and sells traps and Bug Spray. The store also displays the Bug of The Day, which is the best bug caught by any villager that day. The Dock The Dock is located on the shoreline of the Village. Its facilities centre around the ocean, the beach, and leaving the town. It features the following facilities. *'The Marina''' is where Lylee's Liner is located and the player can take a cruise vacation on Lylee's Cruise Ship. Small boats can also be boarded to use throw nets and catch multiple fish at once. *The fishing shop, Fishers Chippings is connected to the Shell Shack. The player can purchase different kinds of bait and different rod bobbers. Daily and Weekly Challenges are held at the store, as well as a display for the "Catch of the Day" *The Shell Shack is a restaurant connected to Fishers Chippings. The player can order food and dine with friends and villagers here. Their menu primarily features seafood. *'The Lookout' is a stunning tourist attraction where the player can get an overview of their entire town. Special villagers will appear at The Lookout during specific times, such as K.K Slider after he has finished his performance. *'The Roost' is a coffee lounge where Brewster serves coffee to villagers, special characters, and visiting villagers. The lounge features a karaoke stage, where other villagers may perform. *In the Arcade, there are a number of arcade games available to play to win tickets. Tickets can be used to purchase special items only available in the Arcade. *'Fortune Shop' is the Fortune Teller Katrina's shop. Inside, she holds a number of functions. As well as telling the player's fortune, Katrina can read the player's palm, and read the player's future through Tarot cards. *'Beach Boys '''is a store that sells decorations specifically for the beach in town. By talking to Al, the player can access a landscaping mode to decorate the beach with bought items. *'Kapp'ns Tugboat is the boat that the player arrives in their village on. The tugboat initially shipwrecks, and must be rebuilt through Bell donations. Once the boat is rebuilt, the player can talk to Kapp'n to go to the Island, or move to a new village. Downtown Downtown is most similar to the City from City Folk. Downtown is accessed through the City Gate, which is located along the back hill of the village. Phineas stands at the City Gate with his cart handing out a single gift every day. Downtown centers around online functionality and night time activities. Downtown includes the following facilities. *'Town Square '''is the outdoor area connecting all the facilities in Downtown. Other online players can be met and interacted with in the square. Key features include the Moonlight Fountain, Central Park, and Tortimer Statue. *'The Orange Beaver Bistro 'is Downtown's main restaurant, and it sells an assortment of expensive food that keeps the player full for a couple days. Inside the restaurant, other players that are online can be interacted with and chatted to. If the player is offline, random villagers will appear inside. *The '''Cinema '''is where the player can watch movies or create a movie if the player has the job of a director. After creating a movie, the player can upload it to the internet for other online players to watch. Inside the Theatres, players can watch movies uploaded by other players alongside other online villagers. Once the movie is over, each audience member performs an emotion, and these are taken as a survey that rate the movie's performance. *'Crazy Redd's is a black market store run by Redd. Paintings and sculptures are sold and can be used to fill the player's museum. However, some of Redd's items are forgeries. Redd will also host auctions every hour between 10PM and 6AM. The player will bid against other players that are online, and the highest bid will with the item. *The Happy Home Headquarters is where you can enrol in the Happy Home Academy and have their home reviewed, as well as explore the Happy Home Showcase. The Happy Home Academy will also hold Happy Home Competitions, in which the player will face off against their villagers in creating the house that best fits a theme. The player can also enrol their house into the Worldwide Happy Home Competition, and face off against other players. *The high-end furniture shop, GracieGrace sells expensive premium furniture that changes every month. The backroom is hosted by Grace, and custom items and patterns created by online players can be purchased. *'Club LOL '''is the town's main entertainment venue. K.K Slider and DJ K.K will perform, and give an album to the player after his performance. Dr Shrunk will also perform, and teach the player a new emotion to express. *'DeeJay''' is a night club that hosts lots of parties, and is open every night. It attracts a number of exclusive visitors, villagers, and online players. Each night, the club hosts a new theme, and entry is available only to those who dress to fit the theme. *'ABC '''is a casual bar that is seperated into a number of different rooms. In the Bar, the player can order food, Billiards can be played in the Pool Room, in the Bowling Alley the player can play Bowling, a Karaoke stage allows players to hold a performance, a dance floor where other players can be interacted with, and a VIP section that is accessible only by Celebrities. In each room, the player can interact with villagers and online players. *'Fortune Street is a casino where players can play Leafers and amiibo Festival. In Leafers, players use cards based on villagers and their personalities. Each personality trait has its own strength and weaknesses. The player which has a stronger villager card will win a point. The first to ten points wins a prize. Amiibo Festival plays identical to the Wii U game, Animal Crossing: Amiibo Festival. Both games are played with online players. *'''Cat Scratch Street is a hidden backalley within Downtown, and is the headquarters for the Crime Cats. They are a group of three cats who plan out evil schemes to ruin other villagers day. They only operate after dark. *'Five Leaf Villas' is a hotel where your player can stay for a night to access their amenities. It has numerous different rooms which cater to your villagers needs, including a dining hall, bedroom, entertainment room, pool and gift shop. Other villagers, celebrities and online players staying the night can be encountered. *The Dream Suite 'allows players to visit to the town of another player if they have uploaded their town online. Players can be searched by name, or by code. As well as the Hot Spots, there are a few standalone facilities in the player's town. These include the Town Hall, Campground, Reset Centre, Mine and Town Tree. Jobs More jobs within the town were added into the game. Whilst the player can still become the Mayor, there are now a total of 10 jobs available. Each job requires the player to complete different tasks based on the occupation, such as talking to villagers and job-specific minigames. Some of these minigames includes making coffee to an order, putting out a fire, waiting tables, and catching a criminal. The player will recieve a different pay from each job they work. Vacations Vacations were a new mechanic introduced to the game, and happen aboard Lylee's Liner at The Dock. The player can pay for a one day cruise, three day cruise, or any day cruise which is determined by the player how long it lasts. Whilst on a vacation, the player's town will be unaffected, meaning players that will be away from the game from a extended period of time will not be punished. Whilst aboard the cruise ship, the player will have access to all of its amenities. Areas aboard the cruise ship include the Main Foyer, Purser's Desk, Crew's Quarters, Concert Hall, The Compass Buffet, Smooth Sails Bistro, Dragon Lady Restaurant, Galley, Magrodome, Cabins, Health Club, Lido Deck, Top Deck Park, and Gift Shop. There is also the celebrity facilities, that are only available to famous villagers. If a player is a famous villager, they can also access the Staterooms, Golden Bathroom, Boiler Room, Luxe Lounge, Rear Deck, Rowboats, and Fortune Street on the Sea. On board, the player will run in to other Villagers, Celebrities and special characters taking a holiday. During the cruise, the ship will dock at islands to refuel. Each of these islands are inhabited by gyroids, who have their own culture and style that is based off a real world country. Rare fish and bugs can be found on each island. Villager Features Personality Personality was greatly expanded upon in ''Fresh Air. Each villager now recieves three traits that affect their character, rather than just having one overall personality. This creates more distinguishable villagers and will raise or lower the chances of having them appear in your village if the player's village caters towards their traits. All the available traits are as follows. Relationships Relationships have also been expanded with the new Heart Meters, similar to those seen in Pocket Camp. Unlike Pocket Camp, their are six different Heart Meters that represent key areas of the relationship between a player and a specific animal villager. Different interactions will affect different Heart Meters, and the meters will level up as a player builds a greater relationship with their villagers. From levelling up specific meters, villagers will interact differently to the player based on their heart meters with that villager. A villager with a high level Friendship heart meter will be excited to talk to the player and hear about their day. Talking to villagers and having consistent friendly interactions will help raise the Friendship heart meter, creating a closer friendship between the two. *The '''Friendship Heart Meter will level up from having friendly interactions between villagers and being nice towards each other. Building friendship will allow players to better know their villagers. Villagers that are friends will be excited to talk to you and help you out around town. *The Trust Heart Meter will level up from talking to Villagers every day, helping them out with their chores or playing minigames with them. Having a high level Trust heart meter will mean the villager is more likely to tell the player their secrets, embarassing stories, as well as trust them to do their chores. Trusted villagers will often give the player gifts as well. *The Jealous Heart Meter will level up if a villager is annoyed from the player's interaction, house, or town. Jealous villlagers will hold a grudge against the player, and will often talk to the player about how they can fix or change themselves to be better. *The Starstruck Heart Meter will level up if the player is famous, if the villager knows a lot about the player's life through reading their journal or if the player has told the villager a lot about their life through interaction. Starstruck villagers will act amazed or bewildered at anything the player says, and will often try and talk to the player if they see them out and about. *The 'Eww '''Heart Meter will level up if a villager is grossed out or weirded out from the interactions they have with the player. A villager that has a high leveled Eww meter will try to avoid the player, and keep their interactions short. *The '''Enemy '''Heart Meter will level up from bad interactions with villagers that end in sour moods. When a villager has a high level Enemy heart meter, they will sometimes try to sabotage the player, and during interactions will be mean towards the player. Fame ''Fresh Air ''introduces the mechanic of Fame, in which the player can get famous through their interactions in game. Becoming a famous villager will open up new areas that are only accessible to famous villagers. This includes the VIP Area of ABC, a number of facilities on Lylee's Liner such as the Golden Bathroom, Five Star Villa's penthouse rooms, inside the Tortimer Statue, and the second floor of GracieGrace. Once the player is famous, villagers are more likely to become starstruck from seeing the player. They will also comment on the player's journal entries when talking to the player. There are a number of ways the player can become famous. The easiest way is to talk to over 150 villagers and other players within a month, which can be done by talking to the town villagers and using the facilities Downtown to interact with other players and outside villagers. Another easy way to become famous is consistently updating the player's journal with their own journal articles. Posting two updates every day for a month will make the player famous. Another way to become famous is to be in the same room with other famous villagers for 24 hours within the span of a month. Lastly, the player will also become famous if they make it into the "Most Popular" category in the Worldwide Happy Home Showcase or create a custom pattern/item that gets featured in the "Most Popular" category in GracieGrace. After becoming famous, the player will maintain their fame for an entire month. However, if none of the tasks required to become famous are achieved once the month is over, they will go back to being a regular villager. Game Features Leaflet The Leaflet is the player's phone and functions as the pause menu of the game. The Leaflet is accessed from pressing the pause button in the game. The Leaflet has eleven different functions. The player can view what is in their pockets, moving around any items or dropping them. Letters are also stored in the pockets. The Fish and Bug database can be viewed, where any caught fish or bug can analysed to find what bait or bug spray they like, and when they are most likely to appear. The player can also view the best fish or bug they have caught of each kind. Current patterns can be viewed, shared, and worn or placed on the ground. The Town Map can also be viewed to see where everything is in the player's town. Relationships with each villager in town can be viewed, displaying the level of each Heart Meter. The Leaflet is also equipped with a camera, in which the player can take screenshots or gameplay. If the player has the job of Director, they can also use the camera to film their movies and edit them together. Daily and weekly ambitions can be quickly viewed in the Leaflet instead of checking the Bulletin Board in town. The player can also access their journal, in which big life moments are recorded, such as a villager moving in to town. Journal articles can also be written by the player, and a image can be placed alongside the journal entry. If the player has a high level of fame, villagers will reference journal entries when talked to. The phone can be used to organise parties, call villagers to build their relationship, and keep in touch with any villagers or characters that aren't in the player's town. General settings for the game can also be viewed. Ambitions Another new feature was Ambitions in which the player's villager would have a set of tasks they would want to complete everyday or every week, similar to Town Initiatives. Completing ambitions rewards the player with MEOW Coupons to use in the Campground. There is three ambitions randomly generated everyday that range from "Mail a villlager a Hat" to "Catch a Tarantula". Completing all daily ambitions will increase the player's luck for the day. A weekly ambition is also generated which is a goal that may take longer to complete, such as "Talk to every Villager in town every day for a week". Other Features *Rollerblades can bought from Kicks that allow the player to travel around town at a much quicker speed. *Each facility in the game has five different designs which can be changed after becoming best friends with the facility manager. This excludes the island facilities. *Every gyroid family has been expanded to include six family members. They now all have the ability to talk to the player as well. *Walls can be placed within the player's home to build different rooms. Walls can be built, changed, and removed at any time whilst moving furniture. *A town can hold up to 20 villagers, and villagers houses can be moved by speaking to Tom Nook. *Hunger has been added to the game in which the player must feed their character before they get too hungry, or they will pass out and wake up in the Hospital. *Seasonal activities can be performed throughout town based on the season. For example, ice skating can be done in ponds during winter, and leaf piles can be jumped in during autumn. *A toolbox has been added, and the player can put all their tools in the toolbox instead of straight in their pockets, freeing up pocket space. List of Villagers Gallery Animal Crossing Fresh Air Logo.png|The game's initial logo ACFALogo.png|The game's final logo ACFANets.png|Net designs available for purchase at Snatch! ACFABobbers.png|The Pokéball, Birthday Cake and Mermaid Rock bobbers ACFARelationshipMeter.png|The six Heart Meters; friendship, trust, jealous, starstruck, eww, and enemy ACFALeaflet.png|View of the Leaflet Calender ''Note: This is only the Calender for 2018. |-|January= |-|Febuary= |-|March= |-|April= |-|May= |-|June= |-|July= |-|August= |-|September= |-|October= |-|November= |-|December= Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Sequels Category:Life Simulation Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2018